365 días, por vosotros
by Misdry
Summary: Natsu y Happy deciden dejar Fairy Tail durante un año para entrenar y hacerse más fuertes, en este oneshot cuento lo que les ocurrió durante dicho año. [Advertencia: Este oneshot está basado en el manga de Mashima, sino vas al día con el manga no lo leas por posibles spoilers].


**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

 _En cursiva-_ pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo, manifestación de sueños o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

 **En negrita** \- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

 **[Este oneshot puede contener spoilers si el lector no va al día con el manga de Mashima, si sigues leyendo das por seguro que sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora].**

 **365 días, por vosotros.**

-¿Estás seguro Natsu?.- Preguntó el pequeño exceed a su mejor amigo.

-Muy seguro Happy, ya he dejado la carta en casa de Lucy, la próxima vez que nos veamos seré lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a toda mi familia, no volveré a ver morir a nadie más.- Contestó el pelirosa al pequeño gato azul.

-Me hubiese gustado que Lucy nos acompañase.- Dijo algo triste.

-Lo sé, pero este camino debemos hacerlo solos.- Contestó mientras se colocaba la mochila en su hombro nuevamente.

Juntos pusieron rumbo al horizonte con sus miradas puestas en el futuro, un futuro donde sus compañeros los recibirían con los brazos abiertos, Magnolia quedó atrás a las pocas horas, recuerdos, misiones, amigos, familia, todo se perdió, ahora solo querían tener una cosa en mente, poder.

Caminaron por diferentes rutas mientras observaban como poco a poco iba desapareciendo la civilización. Al caer la noche decidieron acampar junto a un río, encendieron una hoguera y calentaron parte del pescado que Happy llevaba encima.

Durante la cena ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Natsu estaba reviviendo una y otra vez la muerte de su padre, ver morir a Igneel frente a sus ojos era una experiencia que no olvidaría jamás, cuando se reunió con los demás le contaron que los dragones que habían estado viviendo dentro de ellos ya estaban muertos, pero para él todo había sido diferente, él realmente lo vio morir.

Happy por su parte pensaba en sus amigos del gremio, no vería durante un año entero a Charle, su querida Charle, esa exceed blanca que tanto le gustaba, tampoco a Lily, el exceed compañero de Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane, Juvia, Lucy… A todos los iba a extrañar mucho, pero Natsu era su mejor amigo y por ello iría hasta el fin del mundo con él.

Se terminaron el pescado y se fueron a dormir, el lugar era silencioso y apacible, nada que ver con el ajetreo de la ciudad, los grillos emitían dulces sonidos mientras el agua del río fluía tranquilamente. La ciudad era ruidosa, gente riendo, gente llorando, un montón de sonidos que algún día volverían a escuchar y con esos pensamientos finalmente se durmieron.

' _La pelea contra Acnologia estaba siendo muy encarnizada, Igneel atacaba con todo su poder de fuego pero apenas el gran dragón negro sufría daños, por otro lado cuando era a la inversa, el gran dragón rojo sufría bastantes heridas._

 _-¡Padre!, ¡¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?!.- Gritaba desde el suelo._

 _-Tienes que conseguir E.N.D, tráeme ese libro Natsu, después te lo explicaré todo.- Contestó el dragón de fuego._

 _-Entendido.- Contestó Salamander._

 _Corrió entre las ruinas causadas por las múltiples peleas hasta que llego a unas columnas destrozadas donde Gray Fullbuster estaba de pie, cerca del muchacho se encontraba el libro de E.N.D. El libro que Igneel le había pedido recuperar._

 _-Gray, Igneel me ha pedido que consiga ese libro.- Aclaraba a su amigo._

 _-Lo siento Natsu, pero mi padre me ha encargado la misión de destruirlo.- Contestó el mago de hielo._

 _-No puedo dejarte, Igneel cuenta conmigo.- Trató de explicarse._

 _-¡Y mi padre también cuenta conmigo!.- Gritó el pelinegro._

 _Mientras ambos estaban discutiendo, Zeref apareció junto al libro, lo tomó entre sus manos y miró a ambos muchachos._

 _-Lo siento, pero esto es mío y no puedo dejar que ninguno de los dos lo tenga.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los dos y según terminó de hablar desapareció como había apareció, de la nada y sin dejar rastro._

 _-Mierda.- Maldecía el Demon Slayer._

 _-Debo regresar con Igneel.- Comentó Natsu mientras corría hacia donde estaban los dos grandes dragones peleando._

 _Cuando llegó Igneel estaba muy mal herido, su cuerpo presentaba arañazos y rasguños serios, se lanzó a por Acnologia con todo el poder que le quedaba pero este lo esquivó con facilidad._

 _El dragón que una vez fue un Dragon Slayer arremetió contra Igneel en un ataque rápido destrozando uno de los costados del dragón de fuego y se marchó con alguna herida en su cuerpo._

 _Natsu solo pudo mirar como el cuerpo de Igneel caía contra el suelo impactando fuertemente, cuando se acercó comprobó lo que temía, Igneel estaba muerto._

 _El resto de lo ocurrido Natsu apenas lo recordaba, lo último que pasó por su mente fue una frase._

 _-¿Qué debes hacer?.- Preguntaba una voz muy parecida a la de su padre._

 _-Salir adelante.- Contestó entre lágrimas._

 _-Ese es mi chico.- Contestó la voz antes de desvanecerse para siempre.'_

-¿Natsu estás bien?.- Preguntó Happy al ver la manera tan brusca que tuvo el pelirosa de despertarse por la mañana.

-No te preocupes Happy, solo era una pesadilla, aunque también tuvo su parte buena.- Contestó intentando tranquilizar al pequeño.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos?.- Volvió a preguntar.

-Primero quiero ir al bosque que se encuentra a tres días de aquí, escuché rumores de que en ese bosque viven monstruos de tamaño gigantesco, será un buen sitio donde empezar a entrenar. ¿Listo Happy?.- Dijo mientras recogía su saco de dormir y se sentaba junto al fuego para desayunar.

-¡Aye, sir!.- Contestó con su tono alegre habitual.

Apagaron el fuego, llenaron las cantimploras de agua fresca del río y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Pasaron por varias ciudades de camino al bosque donde debido a la naturaleza de Natsu tuvieron algún que otro problema pero por suerte consiguieron solucionarlos y de paso tuvieron un lugar calentito donde dormir durante esos días.

Los días se los pasaron cumpliendo los encargos de la gente de la ciudad, normalmente de los cocineros, pues se pasaban comiendo y luego no podían pasar las facturas, por el día Natsu lo llevaba bien, el problema eran las noches, esas horas de apacible sueño para todo el mundo pero que para él eran verdaderas torturas, soñaba lo mismo una y otra vez. La muerte de Igneel estaba cada minuto que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el subconsciente tomase el control.

Al tercer día llegaron al bosque del que Natsu había escuchado hablar, la entrada al camino ya te daba a entender que algo normal no era, los árboles tenían un tronco de un grosor espeluznante, una altura que no permitía ver el cielo y unas copas tan pobladas que solo podías ver el camino a través de algunos huecos entre ellas.

-Natsu, estamos para entrenar, pero evita meterte en líos como en las ciudades por favor, estoy agotado de todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para que nos dejasen salir de allí.- Se lamentaba el gato azul.

-Sabes que también fue culpa tuya, no solo yo me inflaba de comida, además cuando teníamos cama gratis por ayudar no te escuchaba quejarte.- Contestó pícaramente el pelirosa.

Mientras hablaban un enorme monstruo con apariencia de oso se acercó a ellos muerto de hambre, olfateo un par de veces a la variopinta pareja que tenía cerca y se pasó la lengua por los labios dando a entender que ya se los imaginaba en su estómago.

-¡Natsu ese oso gigante quiere comernos!.- Gritó Happy mientras lloraba imaginando su aciago fin.

-Mantente detrás de mí, yo me encargo de nuestro visitante.- Contestó Natsu mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo para poder moverse con mayor libertad.

El oso gigante lanzó un zarpazo que Natsu esquivo a duras penas, pero lo suficiente para contraatacar con su puño del dragón del fuego haciendo diana en la nariz del monstruo que salió corriendo llorando.

-Tampoco era para tanto ese monstruo.- Dijo decepcionado Natsu.

A los pocos minutos osos más grandes que al que se había enfrentado a Natsu empezaron a salir de entre los árboles, junto a uno de ellos se encontraba sujetándose la nariz el susodicho. Al momento lo entendieron, habían pegado a una cría de esa especie y este había ido a llamar a los adultos.

-Natsu, que hacemos, estamos rodeados…- Se alarmó el pequeño gato azul.

-¡Corre Happy!.- Grito Natsu mientras se volvía a colocar la mochila en el hombro.

Corrieron lo más deprisa que sus piernas les permitieron hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida donde los árboles habían cortado el camino, estaban rodeados, Natsu dejo la mochila en el suelo de nuevo y se preparó, si querían atacarle se defendería, pero en ese momento un resplandor lleno todo a su alrededor y los osos salieron disparados en todas direcciones mientras ellos se cubrían los ojos cegados.

-Sabía que esa voz me sonaba desde que la escuché a la entrada del bosque.- Se escuchó decir a una voz que Natsu y Happy enseguida reconocieron.

En el lugar donde instantes antes estaban los osos estaba un hombre alto, musculoso con el pelo hasta los hombros peinado hacia atrás de color naranja, barba y parte izquierda del cuerpo cubiertas por armadura.

-¡Gildarts!.- Gritaron ambos al ver al padre de Kana Alberona y uno de los magos más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- Preguntó al ver tan lejos del gremio a los dos allí.

-Es una larga historia.- Contestó Natsu mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba.

Montaron un campamento cerca del río que atravesaba el bosque y Natsu y Happy pusieron al día al mago de magia de desmontaje, con cada palabra el mago se quedaba más atónito, obviamente en seguida le tranquilizaron cuando preguntó por su hija, la cual estaba bien.

Después le contaron el motivo de que estuviesen allí, querían hacerse más fuertes para poder ayudar y proteger a los demás, a lo que Gildarts solo pudo asentir con orgullo ante tan noble propósito.

Cenaron juntos mientras reían contando recuerdos del pasado cuando Natsu aún era un niño y de los que Happy no conocía ya que no había nacido por esa época.

Cuando el exceed azul se durmió, Gildarts vio a Natsu sentado en una gran piedra, estaba en silencio y pensativo, algo que era muy extraño en él, debido a la naturaleza alocada y alegre del muchacho. Se acercó a él y se sentó.

-Sé que en estos momentos extrañas mucho a Igneel, yo también recuerdo a mi esposa algunas veces, pero siempre recuerdo las palabras que me decía cuando me iba de misión y no volvía en semanas, ella siempre sonreía desde la puerta.- Comentaba algo melancólico.

-¿Qué te decía?.- Preguntó Natsu intrigado.

-Que la gente que se marcha, siempre permanece en nuestros corazones y que aunque no podamos verla vivirán siempre en nosotros.- Contestó mirando el agua del río correr.

-Igneel me dijo algo parecido.- Contestó el pelirosa mirando lo mismo.

-¿Qué te dijo?.- Preguntó ahora uno de los magos más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-Me dijo que cuando me cayese, siempre volviese a levantarme, que si perdía a alguien, que luchase por proteger a los que aún quedaban con vida por esa persona.- Su ánimo estaba decayendo por momentos.

-Pues ya sabes lo que debes hacer, lucha por Igneel, vive la vida que te dio, protege a los demás, pero sobretodo hazte todo lo fuerte que deseas.- Contestó sonriendo.

-Gracias Gildarts, haré eso de ahora en adelante.- Contestó igual de sonriente.

Se levantaron de la piedra y se fueron a dormir, esa fue la primera noche en la que Natsu no tuvo pesadillas, soñó con sus amigos, todos sonreían y le animaban a continuar, al fondo se veía la silueta de Igneel moviendo la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

-Buenos días dormilón.- Le dijo Gildarts cuando empezó a estirarse mientras se desperezaba junto al río.

-Buenos días.- Contestó el Dragon Slayer de fuego sin poder abrir apenas los ojos, realmente era la primera vez en muchos días que había conseguido dormir.

Natsu estaba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta de que un enorme pez le había fijado como su desayuno y le agarró de la cabeza para intentar comérselo cuando este trató de lavarse la cara junto al río, al escuchar gritar a Natsu, Gildarts se giró y vio la escena y tras asustarse mucho junto con Happy propinó un fuerte golpe al pez que lo mandó volando muy alto y muy lejos de ellos.

Ante la escena Natsu y Happy se abrazaron asustados, ahora podían asegurar que el monstruo más peligroso del bosque era ese hombre, sin duda se había vuelto aún más fuerte desde la última vez que le había visto luchar.

Se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados, cuando salían del bosque Natsu sintió hambre y le pidió a Happy que le pasase un pescado de los que el gato llevaba en su mochila, pero cuando la abrieron lo único que encontraron fueron revistas que se calificaban como 'para mayores de edad', ambos se sonrojaron y asustaron al ver que se habían equivocado de mochila.

Gildarts por su parte se dirigió a la salida contraria del bosque por donde los otros dos habían entrado, notó que su mochila olía a comida y cuando la abrió vio que en lugar de sus preciadas revistas, lo que había en su interior eran pescados de muchas clases cocinados. Se asustó mucho y corrió en dirección a Natsu y Happy rezando porque no estuviesen muy lejos.

Los tres se reencontraron en el lugar donde habían acampado y Natsu y Gildarts empezaron a pelearse mientras Happy trataba de separarlos inútilmente, durante la pelea golpearon con la pierna la mochila de Gildarts y una de las revistas se deslizó hasta el suelo, al impactar de ella salió una foto de su hija Kana.

Después de solucionar el mal entendido cada uno se colgó esta vez su mochila, se volvieron a despedir y esta vez pusieron rumbo a lugares distintos con la esperanza de volver a reencontrarse en el gremio en el futuro no muy lejano.

Pero lo que ninguno de los tres sabia era que en ese momento el destino estaba trazando su curso, el maestro Makarov dio la orden de disolver Fairy Tail y los compañeros a los que Natsu y Happy querían proteger, se dispersaron por todo el país.

Los días pasaban lentamente mientras los dos amigos iban de un lugar a otro, estuvieron en los desiertos del oeste del país luchando contra toda clase de bichos y bandidos, recorrieron las grandes montañas del norte, surcaron los mares del sur aunque Natsu se mareo en todos los viajes en barco, pasaron por unos cuantos pueblos para conseguir dinero y comida cada vez que se quedaban sin fondos, pero siempre dispuestos a mejorar.

El poder de Natsu poco a poco fue aumentando, su determinación era lo que le impulsaba a seguir adelante, no volvió a tener pesadillas, sus sentidos también se vieron afectados, ahora podía escuchar más lejos, ver a más distancia, pero seguía mareándose cada vez que se subía a un vehículo fuese de la clase que fuese.

Finalmente la historia nos lleva a un pueblecito cercano al lugar donde un año atrás Happy se había convertido junto a sus compañeros en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, un año desde que Fairy Tail había resurgido de sus cenizas en unos Grandes Juegos Mágicos que fueron catalogados como históricos por periodistas y por los afortunados que asistieron, no solo por la gran victoria de Fairy Tail durante los juegos, sino por los 'sueños' que algunos recordaban en los que habían visto salir dragones de una enorme puerta.

La radio del bar del pueblo correaba los nombres de los diferentes miembros de los gremios que este año se habían inscrito para participar en los Grandes Juegos, para sorpresa de muchos, ninguno de los gremios del año anterior se presentó, el camarero entregó a Happy un enorme plato con un pescado en su punto.

Happy corrió a la mesa donde un chico vestido con ropa harapienta y similar a la que utilizaba Zeref, comía, mientras la gente rumoreaba de donde venía o de quien se trataba. Subió a la mesa volando y se sentó dispuesto a comerse su pescado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.- Pregunto al encapuchado.

-Bueno, creo que voy a ir a ver qué tan fuerte es el gremio que se proclame vencedor.- Contestó el joven mientras tragaba un trozo de carne.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?, todo está lleno de guardias.- Preguntó con curiosidad esta vez el pequeño exceed.

-Tranquilo, sé cómo llegar al estadio por una entrada secreta.- Contestó nuevamente animado.

-Procura no pasarte, no sabemos cómo se lo tomará el rey si destrozas mucho el estadio.- Aconsejó mientras mordía el pescado.

-Tranquilo, solo veré de cerca a los campeones y después los desafiaré a una pelea.- Dijo desde la puerta.

-¡Desafiarlos a una pelea!.- Exclamó asustado Happy.

-Estoy encendido.- Se escuchó decir al joven misterioso que puso rumbo al estadio sin escuchar los gritos de advertencia de su amigo, finalmente comprobaría si tenía derecho a regresar al gremio y si era más fuerte.

 **Fin.**

Bueno pues finalmente he terminado este pequeño oneshot que llevaba varios meses rondando en mi mente pero que nunca llegaba a escribir porque cambiaba de idea una y otra vez, he tratado de mezclar ideas que ocurren en los capítulos del manga original de Fairy Tail con ideas que han surgido en mi cabeza para intentar crear una versión de que paso con Natsu y Happy ese año que estuvieron entrenando.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestros preciosos **reviews** que siempre me animan a mejorar y seguir escribiendo cosas nuevas. Hasta pronto.

 **Misdry~**


End file.
